rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 6.
(this starts playing) Drago ran at Cadonix, backed by all the Brawlers. Necronoid fired on Cadonix's back. Magnus: HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS UNTIL HE DIES?! (fires) Drago: GENERATION GUARDIAN! Cadonix blocked with a hand shield and blasted everyone away. Necronoid fell into Cadounus, and they tumbled into a planet. Magmafury and Magnus flew into each other. Magnus: MAGMAFURY! RAAH! (thrusts blade) Magmafury: AETHER WINDMILL! (spins with swords to block, then kicks Magnus in the face) Drago: STOP! YOU'RE WASTING TIME! REVOLUTION DESTROYER--GAAK! (music is at 0:16) Cadonix grabbed Thorak and threw him into Drago's blast, then pulled off Aerogan Destroyer's arm and shot him in the face with it. Rainbow flew in and tossed Aerogan his arm, but she was blasted too. Wolfox: BLIND SPOT STRIKER! Cadonix: TRACKER CURSE! (blasts Wolfox) Wolfox took no damage. 3D: Is that ALL YOU GOT! Wolfox didn't teleport. Cadonix: I can track you...so now...I have no blind spot! (blasts Wolfox, then throws Sattalion at Necronoid) Drago: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! (blasts Necronoid and Cadonix at the same time) Necronoid and Cadonix shot back at the same time, blasting Drago, then Cadonix transformed his hands into cannons and shot explosive spears into both of them. Destroyer: (flies back and punches Necronoid) Necronoid: No...we need a truce! Besides, how would you win without me, Drago? (music is at 0:30) Drago: TIME TO FIND OUT. Pyrus: BRAWLERS, ATTACK! Necronoid: Fine! Necrogans, begin our assault! Cadonix flew between everyone, splitting Magmafury, firing on Sattalion's solar panels enough to overload them, and stabbing Rainbow. Rainbow: SKY STRIKE RUNNER! (flies and shocks Cadonix's spine) Cadonix: ARGH! (reaches back, grabs her, and flips, slamming her into Drago) Drago: OOF! REVOLUTION TORNADO! Optimal spun along with the force of the hit and kicked CAdonix. Cadonix shot back, making him kick a laser, then blasted away the rest of the Bakugan with a shockwave created by simply waving his arm. (music is at 0:48) Drago: All right...I'll consider your truce. Cadounus: Our only hope is to work together. Necronoid: Excellent...(laughs) I have a plan! Cadonix: (activates) DIE! (blasts multiple lasers) Necronoid: EVERYONE, TAKE TURNS DISENGAGING DESTROYERS AND LAUNCH EACH OTHER! Pyrus: AND USE THE LAUNCHING TO DODGE THESE, THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO DODGE THEM! The Bakugan weaved around Cadonix, escaping each shot by launching. Pyrus: NOW FIRE! GENERATION DUAL MUTILATOR! Optimal hurled two disks of energy, Cadounus fired multiple spears, Magnus attracted scrap metal to his cannon and fired it out, Necronoid combined his hands and blasted, Wolfox and Sattalion fired together, combining blasts with the panels, and Magmafury shot a laser to the right. Thorak shot one to the left. The lasers crossed and combined, then flew through Rainbow's hexagonal boost ring. Leonal and Iron combined their powers to fire electrified blades. Cadonix: HUH?! (is blasted through multiple planets, gets dislocations in most of joints, and loses armor, becoming extremely thin) YOU...RATS! (music is at 1:02) Cadonix was near a star, and glowed. Its power flowed into him, reconnecting his body parts. Cadounus: No...HE'S GONNA ACTIVATE! Pyrus: HE ALREADY DID! Drago: I THINK HE CAN ACTIVATE TWICE LIKE A TITAN! Cadonix did exactly what was predicted. He activated and blasted everyone away easily. Cadonix: SPEAR SHUFFLE! (rotates a chain of spears, slamming into Optimal's jetpack and making it fail, then blasts him away) Cadounus: (stabs Cadonix with spear) OBEY ME! Cadonix: (roars and pulls out Cadounus's arm membrane) NEVER! Necronoid: EXTINCTION CANNON! (transforms ND2 into cannon) Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Cadonix was blasted from both sides, but he created two disks of energy that absorbed the attacks. He put the disks inside his arms, transformed them into cannons, and blasted Drago and Necronoid in opposite directions. Iron: (catches Drago) Hold on, Drago! Cadonix: RAAH! (blasts Iron) Leonial: FLASH BARRICADE! Cadounus: SPEAR SEAL FUSION! A lightning wall full of spears blocked the attack, and Leonial shoved Cadonix into it. Cadonix: (breaks it and stabs Leonial with one of the spears) WEAK! (music is at 1:30) Pyrus: That's IT! INTEGRATION ENGAGE! Aerogan reattached his arm. Magmafury became a leg, and Thorak did the same with Rainbow and Wolfox. Sattalion, Aerogan, Iron, and Leonial became arms, and all of them combined into Optimal, forming the Ark again. (music is at 2:00) Necronoid: That thing still freaks me out... Cadounus: Let's stay out of the way... Necronoid: NO. ATTACK FROM THE OTHER SIDE! Magnus: YES! The Necrogans flew at Cadonix from behind, and the Ark charged from the front. Cadonix: WHAT?! Pyrus: BLAZER SABER! FUSION RUMBLE! Cadonix punched, but the Ark dodged and stabbed his fist. Cadonix spun and kicked the Ark in the back. The Ark flipped Cadonix to the front. Pyrus: FIRE! Magnus shot at Cadonix, who moved out of the way DRago: OOF! Magnus: ARGH! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO HIT THE MAGMAFURY PART! Necronoid: SHUT UP! (blasts Cadonix) CAdonix: RAAH! (spins and blasts Necronoid) Pyrus: GENERATION DUAL MUTILATOR! Drago slammed a disk into each side of Cadonix's head, and Necronoid shot his face. Cadonix split his arms. Now, with four arms, he banged ND2 and the Ark's cockpits together, then threw aside Necronoid. Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Cadonix was still able to outmaneuver the Ark's arms. Destroyer: HE'S TOO FAST! Pyrus, Drago, and Destroyer: GENERATION BLAZER! The Ark grew arms of lava and was able to burn off Cadonix's extra arms, outmaneuver him, and punch him. Cadonix: (activates again and blasts the Ark away) (music is at 2:43) Drago: DRAGON BURST! The Ark shoved Cadonix at the star, burning him. CAdonix: (spins and shoves the Ark toward the star) I RECOGNIZE YOUR WEAPONRY! THE PRIMAL DESTROYERS! 3D: WHOA! PYRUS, USE IT! Pyrus: GENERATION SOLAR MUTILATOR! Solar panels extended and took in solar power, boosting the Ark. Cadonix: THAT MAKES YOU THE BROTHERS OF THE PRIMAL DRAGONS! DIE, LIKE YOUR BROTHERS! (extends massive spear) Tony: NOW! Drago: THEY WERE YOUR BROTHERS TOO! (cuts off Cadonix's arm and takes spear, then spins and shoves it into his back) NOW GIVE ME YOUR-- Cadonix: SOLAR BOOSTER! Cadonix's head transformed into a giant dragon-like head, and his mouth expanded. He sucked in the star and blasted it out of his back. Drago: AAAAAAAAGH! (the Ark is blown apart) (music ends) Cadonix healed from the solar energy and activated yet again. ''' Cadonix: I CAN ACTIVATE UP TO FIVE TIMES! (stabs Thorak and slams him into Aerogan, then blasts Iron and Leonial to ball form) Destroyer: WHAT THE?! (fires) Cadonix blocked effortlessly, then slammed the remaining Bakugan into planets. (this starts playing) Jaakor: CHARGE! Cadonix: GLADLY! (stabs Jaakor and spins, slamming him into Orbeum and shooting Skytruss) Pyrus: It's not working! We have to recombine! Wolfox: STARSHIP CANNON! (blasts repeatedly) Drago: WOLFOX, DON'T--ARGH! Wolfox Destroyer was stabbed through the shoulder, and its right arm was pulled off. Cadonix took him hostage. Cadonix: MOVE AND HE DIES! Necronoid flew in, blasting Cadonix. Necronoid: THIS IS MY UNIVERSE! I NEED THESE FOOLS TO KILL YOU, SO LEAVE THEM ALIVE! (blasts) Cadonix: (turns around and blasts back) Pyrus: GENERATION BLAZER! REVOLUTION REPEATER! FUSION RUMBLE! Drago flew in with extra arms. He grabbed Cadonix's arm and broke it partially, freeing Wolfox. He moved around CAdonix's attacks, while firing like a machine gun. He ended by punching Cadonix in the face, while Necronoid pulled off Cadonix's helm, exposing his brain. (music is at 0:30) Drago: LET'S FINISH HIM TOGETHER! Tony: We can't! Pyrus: Why not? Tony: Jupiter's under attack! Cadounus: How...did they know? Tony: I hid Percival and Doomtronic in a ball of paper that was thrown at me! Percival: (through radio) I'm fighting--some weird Dragonoid! He's gonna-- (ends transmission) Pyrus: GO. TAKE WINX. 3D, WE'LL FIGHT THIS BITCH TOGETHER. 3D: GOT IT. HEHEH. (cracks knuckles) Necronoid: ARGH! STOP THEM! Drago: NO! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN YOUR CONQUEST! (blasts Necronoid) GO! Rainbow: We're moving. (flies off) Jaakor, Orbeum, Skytruss, Rainbow, and Thorak flew to Jupiter. Drago, Wolfox, Sattalion, Aerogan, Cadounus, Magnus, and Necronoid attacked Cadonix. (scene changes) (music is at 1:00) Percival: I'M NEVER...GIVING UP! (blasts Sentinel) Ziperator: HEHEHEHE! (flies and saws Percival) Soldier: LEAVE THAT GUY ALONE! (bombs Ziperator) Percival stuck his sword in Ziperator, but was slashed at by Sentinel. Doomtronic shattered. Percival: GEOR GUNNER! Sentinel: CANNON VULGAR! They hurled each other away. Sentinel: ERUPTING VULGAR! (blasts Percival up) RAINING VULGAR! (blasts him down) STERLING CANNON! Sentinel blasted Percival away and watched him roll away. Percival: (coughs blood) NO! Noo...no! Sentinel: GLORY SABER! (combines wings and tail blade into one massive ornate sword) Percival: GUARDIAN GAUNTLET! (grows armor on arms and blocks) Sentinel pushed down. Percival was on his knees, pushing up with crossed arms. (music is at 1:30) Sentinel: WHY DO YOU PERSIST?! Percival: FOR ONE PREACHING ABOUT HONOR AND GLORY...YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND! (pushes up) Sentinel: WHAT IS YOUR MOTIVE?! (glows and pushes down, grinding into Percival's gauntlets) Percival: (falls back) ARGH! I HAVE...BONDS....BEYOND EVEN THE MEMORY OF MY FRIENDS! THAT MAKES THEM BONDS BEYOND TIME! (pushes up and gets one leg halfway up) Sentinel: GIVE THEM UP! YOU'LL DIE! Percival: I'd expect you to get it...YOU PREACH ABOUT HONOR?! TO GIVE UP IS A DISHONOR! (pushes up, now has one foot on the ground) Sentinel: RAAH! STORM VULGAR! (continues to push while electrocuting Percival) Percival: AAAAARRRK! STRAY..THUNDER! (jams the flow of electricity and pushes up) GIVE UP ON MAKING ME GIVE UP! Sentinel: NEVER! TO THE DEATH, THEN! Percival managed to stand up. Percival: GOOD! (pushes Sentinel back) Sentinel: YOU FALL. SILVERSTREAM BLADE! The blade lurched forward as a bolt of energy, stabbing Percival in the shoulder, then became solid again. (music is at 1:46) Percival slid off the blade. Sentinel caught it. Sentinel: Now...you die. (raises blade to stab) (music ends) Percival: (lets blood trickle out of mouth and manages a small smile) Sentinel: Smiling at your own death? I commend that. Percival: I'm smiling...at yours. (this starts playing at 1:19) Jaakor came down on Sentinel and pulled him back by the neck with a sword. Tony: FLAMING AETHER! Skytruss: FEATHERSTORM NEEDLE! (bombs Ziperator and Tridax) Rainbow: SKY STRIKER! Thorak and Rainbow blasted Tridax into Ziperator, returning Tridax to ball form. Ziperator sawed Thorak's gun, making a bolt of energy come out of a hole in the gun. Thorak ended up shooting RAinbow. Winx: HEXAGON CRYSTAL! Rainbow reflected the blast at Ziperator, then kicked him down. Orbeum bit Sentinel's leg and shot it. Sentinel: ARR! YARR! (separates swords and stabs Orbeum with tail) Jaakor: (tackles Sentinel and stabs him) FLAMING AETHER! Tony: SKYTRUSS! FIRE ON SENTINEL! Sentinel was bombed all over. He pulled out a radio. (music ends at 1:33) (this starts playing at 1:41) Sentinel: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Necronoid: The Brawlers slipped past us to disrupt the Jupiter attack! But we're on a truce! Fly to the star system where the weapon is hidden! We need to destroy its brain to control it! Sentinel: (hears sounds of fighting through radio) RAAH! EXPLODING VULGAR! (blasts all the Brawler Bakugan away, grabs Ziperator, and flies up) FOOLISH NECRONOID! HIS PLAN FAILED! THE BRAWLERS LIVE! Tony: Go after him! Jaakor: I think we can form Magmafury again! Orbeum: Then let's do it, and go after them! BAKUGAN, UNITE! Winx: We gotta catch that f*cker! The Brawlers flew after Sentinel. (music is at 1:59) Sentinel: TRAILING VULGAR! (blasts laser bolts out of tail sword) Magmafury: WHOA! (spirals out of the way) WE'RE ON A TRUCE! Sentinel: I DO NOT RESPECT THE LIKES OF YOU! LEAVE AND RETURN TO YOUR PATHETIC PLANET! Rainbow: You BASTARD! (blasts Sentinel) Sentinel: (turns around and blasts back) HOW DARE YOU-- Thorak flew up and threw Ziperator at Sentinel. Winx: REINFORCE THE OTHERS! SKY STRIKER! Rainbow flew up in energy form and hit Sentinel, but Sentinel stuck out a blade and tore off Rainbow's jetpack. (music is at 2:08) Thorak: Aw...crap. (grabs Rainbow and flies her forward) I'LL FLY, YOU SHOOT! Rainbow faced backward while Thorak flew forward. Tony: Get them cover fire! Rainbow's wounded! Magmafury: SUPREME REPEATER! (blasts Ziperator's weapons off) Sentinel: YOUR PUNY SHOTS CANNOT BLOCK MINE! Sentinel Destroyer fired massive cannon shots. Tony: AETHER REPEATER! Magmafury blasted swords in the way of Sentinel's shots, effectively blocking them. Rainbow shot Sentinel back. Winx: We're clear. Move forward! (music is at 2:23) Winx and Tony made it to the rest of the Brawlers, and Rainbow fixed her jetpack. Necronoid: Where are our REINFORCEMENTS?! YOU FOOLS! Magmafury: Huh? They attacked-- Necronoid: RAAGH! (blasts Magmafury into his parts) Drago: WAIT! Cadonix blasted everyone away, and used Skytruss to slash Orbeum. Both returned to ball form. Tony: Percival's injured. Percival: Never mind me...none of you are dead, right? Pyrus: Yeah... Percival: I can revive you to battle-ready level. (music ends) The Brawlers regrouped. Tridax came out of ball form, and the Necrogans regrouped. Sentinel: Stupid insects tried to shoot me... Tony: How? Percival: You know how. I have enough energy to revive non-dead Bakugan. Jaakor: But you can't! Percival: Yes, I can. (this starts playing) (at 0:38) Pyrus: B-- Percival: Don't argue with me. I'm too wounded to fight. Now take...my energy! Tony: You'll die! Percival: I never give up...even in death. (disappears) Percival's energy flowed into all the defeated Brawler Bakugan. Cadonix: NOW...I WILL DESTROY ALL WORLDS! (charges up cannons) Pyrus: I don't think so. (music skips to 1:06) The Ark reformed. Necronoid: It's time for us to match their power. Drago: Our truce still stands, Necronoid. Let's kill this thing. Necronoid: (growls) Yes... The Nemesis formed and got on the other side of Cadonix. Cadonix: I did not fall to this power before...what makes you think I will now?! Necronoid: You haven't seen the '''Nemesis. Cadonix: I DON'T CARE! (fires) Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! Necronoid: SOLIDIFY BASTION! Cadonix's shots had no effect. He was running out of energy. Drago: (transmits to Necronoid) I have a plan...a new move. Necronoid: I'm listening... Drago: Distract him. I'll provide cover fire while you do that and search for an opening, then hit him. Sentinel: Shameful tactics... Necronoid and Drago took full control of the Nemesis and Ark. Necronoid flew at Cadounus. Cadonix: FOOL! (shoves spear into Necronoid) FLASH CANNON FLARE! Pyrus: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (puts laser cage around Cadonix, resulting in a gun jam) Drago: FIRE! Drago and Necronoid shot Cadonix, who staggered back. Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Cadonix: (smoke clears) Where did they GO?! Necronoid: SHUT UP! (kicks Cadonix in the chin, then saws his face and blasts him) Cadonix: RAAH! (grabs Necronoid's leg and pulls him as he falls back) DIE! (swings him to another star) Destroyer: GENERATION REPEATER! (blasts Cadonix until he releases Necronoid) Necronoid: NOW, DRAGO! (pulls out Cadonix's stomach armor, head armor, knee, and shoulder, while blasting and stabbing him) Drago: VALIANT MUTILATOR! The Ark grew ten massive arms of lava, each one holding a Generation Mutilator saw. Spinning in a fire tornado, he rushed at Cadonix. (music is at 1:46) The Ark spun around with lava and fire charged saws, tearing away at Cadonix. Cadonix: ARGH! RAGH! OOF! NURGH! (coughs up energy and mechanical parts) Cadonix was battered all over, with his neck bent at an unnatural angle. His leg was knocked off at the knee. He raised his arm to block, but it was sliced off and blown up. He was bashed until his energies fell out of his body--along with a small brain chip. (music is at 1:57) Drago: What the?! Cadounus: NOOO! The chip absorbed an entire star, recharging energy and reassembling the body. Cadonix: You have forced...my ultimate power. The Resurrection Star! Now....FINAL ACTIVATION! (activates so much that open ports are revealed) A planet burst open, revealing a massive pile of metal. Cadonix: TERMINATOR MODE! The metal flew to Cadonix, combining with him and shifting until he was massive, hulking, and powerful. Necronoid: ENOUGH! KILL IT! (music is at 2:15) Cadonix blasted from his mouth. The Nemesis was instantly defeated. Pyrus: DON'T GET HIT BY THAT! FUSION RUMBLE! Cadonix blasted multiple times, but the Ark dodged. Cadonix grabbed the Ark in rage and threw it at the biggest star. Cadonix: BURN TO ASHES! Pyrus: VALIANT SOLAR MUTILATOR! The solar panels absorbed the entire star. 3D: The Ark's gonna blow! Fire that out now! Pyrus: GOT IT! The Ark grew 20 arms of lava, glowing with an overload of power. Each one made a massive saw, flickering with power. Cadonix was blinded by the glow. The Ark flew to him and spun in a fire tornado, unleashing all the power. It tore away at Cadonix's new shield. Cadonix: NO! NO! (shield flickers and fuzzes) I CANNOT-- The shield exploded in his face, his eyes and forehead were cut out, and his brain was completely destroyed. Drago: And FIRE! All the spinning energy the Ark used just exploded, hurling the lifeless Cadonix into the darkness of space. (music ends) Pyrus: Wait, where's Necronoid? Necronoid flew to Cadonix, followed by Cadounus. Cadounus: Now...(presses down metal piece) DESTROYER MODE! Cadonix transformed. The gaping mouth became a cannon, and a cockpit came out where the forehead and eyes were. Necronoid: Yes....NOW, I NAME IT....THE DEVASTATOR! Necronoid teleported with the Devastator and the other Necrogans to begin repairs. Drago: NO! Crimson: The Ark took too much energy. We need to get it back home for repairs now. (Ark returns to ball forms) Pyrus: Oh yeah...home. (scene changes, a day later) President: And with both apologies and gratitude, we welcome the Brawlers back to our solar system as its guardians! To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts